Unoriginality
by applejack00
Summary: Just some drabble songfics. Assorted countries include in no particular order Germany, Italy, Russia, Ukraine, USA, Switzerland, Spain, S. Italy, England, China, Korea, Austria, and Belarus. T for language.


Shamelessly copying this: fanfiction .net/s/5984694/1/Snapshots (take out the space)

But I completely cheated, especially on 8. That actually took me two song lengths to finish OTL

* * *

1.

Nights under battlefield stars were always long. The endless expanses of deep blue above him made Italy restless, and often he wanted nothing more than to curl up inside his tent and close his eyes, pretending to sleep.

Tonight, though, Germany couldn't help but notice that he was lying on his back, humming tonelessly and gazing at the bright pinpricks of light in the sky. He went to sit beside him hesitantly. The day had been long. He couldn't think of anything to say, nor could he think of any reason why he should or shouldn't be near the other nation.

"What are you thinking about?" Italy asked softly.

"The two of us," Germany said automatically, then leaned back to conceal his blush.

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean, that is - just - we are in this together now."

"Yes." Italy beamed, and Germany's blush deepened.

"I will be happy when we are finished with war. And when we have the world we want."

"Yes," Italy agreed. "It will be a good world! It will be a world with the two of us, closer than ever, and we will be happy, you and I."

"I hope you're right," Germany sighed. "I just hope you are right."

...

you and i, stevie wonder.

* * *

2.

I don't understand.

I mean - I do! I do understand. But just because I fathom it doesn't mean I can accept it.

She does not listen to all I say to her. She does not care what I say or think.

"Brother, this is for me. For the best."

She said these words to me. I can picture her now, riding free away, so smoothly.

I wish she would stay. I want her. I want her to remain with me.

"I don't care."

She has abandoned me.

...

ticket to ride. the beatles.

* * *

3.

"Jesus Christ! Put that thing away!" Alfred looks shocked, horrified.

"It's my house. I'll do whatever I want to." Vash is calm, composed. His stern face is warning Alfred to shut the hell up, the American is oblivious.

"I don't want you waving that thing around while I'm here!" he continues.

"Listen, _Jones_," Vash growls. "This. Is. My. House."

"I know, but - "

"And these are my. Fucking. Guns."

Alfred gulps.

"And if I want to wave them around in my own house," Vash says, swinging the revolver around emphatically, "I fucking will."

"I - okay." Alfred looks sheepish, maybe a little intimidated. He shrugs. "Um, can we talk about the bank stuff now? And then I can go?"

"Fine," Vash says dismissively. "Chocolate?"

...

paper planes. m.i.a.

* * *

4.

I don't really like being used. It's not something I'm fond of.

And, God, being used by you! It's just . . .

I thought maybe it was something more. Something more than just this . . . not friendship. This thing. This deal we have.

You know you've always had the power. I knew it too. But there were times . . . times I wanted you to be mine, and not always the other way around. That's what lovers do, isn't it? Lovers share each other.

God. Not that I was in love with you.

I was just . . . curious.

And of course, I was wrong. You really didn't give a shit about me.

There were many times when I believed you might care about me, and that I might have this power as well. You and your songs, your smiles, your touches.

I can't do this anymore.

Antonio.

I really can't.

...

almost lover. a fine frenzy.

* * *

5.

"Brother . . ."

"No! No!" Russia is too panicked. This is strange. America peeks his head around a corner.

"Brother I just want to be near you. Is that so wrong?"

"I - yes. It's very wrong, Belarus."

America stifles a giggle.

"Brother, please. You and I both know we cherish a great affection for each other."

America pulls out a camera phone. This is too great . . .

"Belarus, this is not happening, it's just - HEY! What - stop! Please! Get off of me!"

_click_

The image is printed out, and several copies are floating around at the next World Conference. Giggles are quashed when Russia glares at those amused by it. Belarus looks strangely smug.

_She is pressed up against her brother, who looks horrified. She is smiling with contentment._

_"Oh, dear brother. You know wild horses couldn't tear us apart."_

_" . . . WHY DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GOOD THING?"_

The image bears the caption, "A Sister's Love: Better Than Glue."

America is quite happy with himself.

...

stuck on you. elvis presley.

* * *

6.

Don't think that one night means anything to me. Because it doesn't.

It's your fault, anyways. Fuckin' bastard. You touch my curl and you expect me to not react? You'd have to be some kind of idiot. Oh, that's right. You are.

And then, kissing me? Kissing me that way, you expect me to not react? And . . . those other things, those things only happened because you took advantage of me.

I'll tell you this much. It's not happening again.

You see this? You see me? I'm not your little sex toy. I'm not doing this again with you. I am my own nation. I have everything I want.

Look at all I have! I have -

Stop.

STOP IT.

Damn it, I said stop! I won't let you touch me th-

PLEASE STOP.

Oh God, ohgodohgod, I said DON'T.

...

Don't give me that look! You were fucking asking to be slapped!

I'm not your boyfriend. Bastard.

...

i'm not your boyfriend baby. 3Oh!3.

* * *

7.

Arthur hated complications.

And this? This has beyond qualified itself as a complication.

What, he asked himself, was the point of having a colony if it wasn't to benefit himself? To make deals that boosted his own country's prosperity? Yet here he was, preparing to embark a ship that would take him across one cold, stormy ocean, to where his favorite colony, the one that hated his guts, was waiting. And once he got there, he was going to ravage him. He was going to beat him so thoroughly into submission that the impudent youth would be begging for mercy.

Nothing made sense.

He wanted America to stay close forever.

He wanted to kill America so very, very badly.

Arthur sighed.

His every thought was centered on the younger nation, and he hated this loss of control. Why did that stupid Yankee have to dominate his mind like this? Why did he care so much?

He had no answers as he watched the dull grey* of his homeland fade into the mist.

...

supermassive black hole. muse.

* * *

8.

"Oh, Yao!"

Yao was well used to unwelcome visits from the younger nation, but he still let one eyes flicker open in surprise.

"You are not allowed to be here," he said in irritation.

"I know, but Yao! The sun! It's here!" Yong Soo spun and giggled uncontrollably. "Aren't you happy! We should be thanking the gods for such weather!"

"I don't want to talk to you." Yao rose to leave. He had been sitting outside himself in perfect peace, soaking up the springtime sun, when that obnoxious Korea had come along.

"Please, Yao!" Yong soo cried. "Please - let's just enjoy this together. Just once."

"I have no need of doing such a thing with you. I was fine here by myself."

"Yao," Yong Soo said slowly. "Surely it's better if you don't stay alone all the time? If you just . . . let other people in once in a while? Maybe?"

Yao rolled his eyes. "Do tell me. Explain why I should." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, but the other nation complied readily.

Yong Soo smiled dreamily. "All this sun . . . and these smells, this fresh wind . . . doesn't it make you want to sing? And dance? And don't you just want to watch the world all over, and see how beautiful it is? And the butterflies, unfolding and taking off from radiant flowers? All the birds, singing for you? And the leaves emerging from the warm ground, and the children, their smiles? The rivers rushing, bubbling? Don't you want to see it? To enjoy it with someone else?" He smiled again. "I know I do."

Yao remained unmoving, impassive.

Yong Soo's smiled faded. "But if you are content to let it all go unnoticed, then . . . it's better if I leave." He bowed, turned to go.

Wordlessly, Yao followed.

...

come on, come out. a fine frenzy.

* * *

9.

It's time I stop kidding myself. I know what needs to be done now.

I think maybe I have known all along. But all my hopes, built up like sprites and fairies, flitting about my head - they crumble at the images I see projected on dark screens.

I am ready to fight.

Now that this time has arrived, I wonder how I ever made myself think this outcome wasn't possible. I carried myself with all the defiant recalcitrance of a young, pouting child, a semblance I thought I'd long since abandoned.

I suppose war brings out the worst in all of us.

Is that really me at my worst? Is my greatest vice my ability to fool myself away from the truth?

I should hope to be so innocent.

Yet I should hate to be so loathsome.

...

city of delusion. muse.

* * *

10.

I've known this for so long.

You go ahead and smile complacently at me, fingers locked with hers.

I know the truth.

So many years have passed, but I guess some things just don't change. You still feel as you did.

Do I as well?

. . .

Is that even a question?

You know my answer. You always have and always will.

The fact of the matter is that I was unsure. I thought perhaps what they said was true, that you would never want _us _to happen again. Now that I know better . . . who knows?

We'll see.

...

your eyes don't lie. david archuleta.

_*_OH LOOK, I USED A BRITISH SPELLING. cos it's england, and all.

* * *

**Explanation**

I was bored.

**Characters used**

So, some of them were a bit ambiguous. I tried (sort of) to make them identifiable, but yeah, in case you weren't aware...

2. Russia and Ukraine.

4. Spain and Romano. (Actually, this had Antonio's name, so... well, whatever.)

6. Oh, hey, another Spain/Romano. I love them a lot.

9. England. I can't even explain this . . . I guess it's at the time just before World War 2. And, yeah, I don't know. Muse is British, that's really most of it. I still don't really get that song.

10. Switzerland and Austria (Switzerland's POV)

And as for the asterisk - I was reading back through them, and I realized I spelled gray as "grey." I just wanted to make you think it was intentional.


End file.
